


【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 04 寻人启事

by sisalis



Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [4]
Category: Someday or one day, 想見你 | Someday or One Day (TV), 想见你
Genre: F/M, 原剧续写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalis/pseuds/sisalis
Relationships: 黄雨萱/李子维
Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831702
Kudos: 6





	【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 04 寻人启事

_“其实一开始我没有很喜欢那个房子。第一次去感觉好空旷好冷清。”_

_“子维哥~请别往自己脸上贴金了好咩~”_

_“我可没考过全校倒数第五名哦！”_

生日过后，黄雨萱的生活陷入一种连去食堂吃饭都要小跑的快节奏。

除了应付期中考，被选入女篮校队的她每周要抽出三个傍晚外加周日下午参加训练。

可是，当极度疲累的身体好不容易躺在床上，大脑却开始不受控制地飞速运转。

“那天干嘛要叫他子维哥啊？太丢脸了吧。”

“他竟然买对了我最喜欢的芋头味蛋糕。”

“生理痛和失恋都被看到，干脆杀他灭口算了。”

“其实他认真的时候也没这么白目。”

……

一只歪鼻子小狗静静地蹲在床头，每天伴着少女经历胡思乱想、入梦、早晨睡不醒的循环往复。

“喂，纪轩。”穿着牛仔围裙的李子维接起手机，“对啊，我现在在32咖啡。”

“神经啦！我什么时候叫你帮我介绍女朋友？”

“日料店？当然是开玩笑的啊你还当真哦！”

“什么？已经来……”

话音未落，一个头发微卷、妆容精致的女生走入店内。

她环顾四周，很快将目标锁定在黄雨萱桌边站着的李姓男子。

女生迈着婀娜的步子向前，所经之处尽是甜腻的香水味。

她的嘴角扬起迷人的弧度，用嗲到可以滴出蜜的声音说：“你好，你就是李子维吧，我叫蔡环真。听说你是一个建筑设计师，我好想找一个建筑设计师男朋友哦。如果你对我也有不错的感觉的话，我们就试着交往看看，好不好？”

面对突如其来的告白，李子维尴尬地挠挠头。“额……请问，你可以再说一次你的名字吗？”

“我叫蔡环真。”忽闪的睫毛下是小鹿般无辜的眼神。

“你姓蔡啊。”被告白者好像松了一口气，“真的太可惜了。我妈从小到大都跟我讲说绝对不能跟姓蔡的人在一起。因为算命的跟她讲，我这辈子，如果跟姓蔡的在一起的话，我会折寿的……”

不知怎么的，黄雨萱感觉自己站到了李子维面前，变成了那个告白的女生。

“……虽然以我的个性，我不相信算命这一套啦，但我是家里的独子，这种事情，宁可信其有，不可信其无嘛……”

头好痛，脑袋里充斥着李子维喋喋不休的屁话。

“你可不可以安静一下！”她用力地喊出一句。

“黄雨萱，你给我站起来！”

怎么还有生物老师的声音？

真是一场彻头彻尾的噩梦！

等一下……梦？梦！

很多年后，当黄雨萱与梦境中的男主角说起这段回忆，罪魁祸首一把搂过她满脸臭屁地说，“原来你这么早就喜欢我哦，连做梦都会梦到我，看来你真的有爱我欸。”

与直接赏对方一颗爆栗的成年黄雨萱不同，还在念高中的黄同学只能一边懊恼竟把前几日在32咖啡看到的一幕编织进了自己的梦里，一边唉声叹气地在生物老师办公室写检讨书。

为了把头脑中不时冒出的“李子维”赶出去，加之奔波于忙碌的学校生活，黄雨萱很少再去32咖啡馆。

而李子维也几乎没时间去店里兼职咖啡师，整日因创意园项目忙得分身乏术。

两人再次见面已是下一年的二月末。

初春的阳光透过落地窗深深浅浅地照进32咖啡，风中残存的丝丝凉意被玻璃完全阻隔，室内只剩下和悠扬爵士乐相伴的暖融与慵懒。

李子维进店时，黄雨萱和昆布正坐在靠窗的位置晒太阳。

不过开学伊始，许久未见的两名高中生黑眼圈已堪比熊猫。

“还不是阿蛇害的！”简单打过招呼后，昆布忍不住开始吐槽她们那位几乎是《哈利波特》中斯内普教授翻版的生物老师。

“他整个超阴郁的，关键是讲话就像蛇在吐蛇信，完全听不清楚在说什么。”

可是其他同学似乎早就意识到问题，后知后觉如黄雨萱和昆布，在接受到期末考和开学摸底考的双重暴击后，才将课外补习提上日程。

经过实地考察，充分考虑了时间、路程、晚间出行安全还有两人吊车尾的生物课业水平后，结论是——没有一家补习班符合要求。

“主要是我啦，要参加篮球队训练，每月还想抽一个周末回趟高雄。”黄雨萱撑着头，另一只手握着叉子不停地卷着已经冷掉的意面。

一直处于话题外的某人忽然举起手，“我有办法！”

在疑惑和期待兼具的注视中，李子维凭着依稀的记忆，从“终身凤南三年二班”聊天群里翻出了班长为他弟弟插播的招生小广告。

“台大心理系三年级在读，曾获全台高中生生物竞赛三等奖、台南高中生物联赛一等奖。擅长科目：生物、化学、物理、数学。补习时间可根据学生情况灵活调整！多人报名，价格从优！”

黄雨萱和昆布双眼放光地读完信息，李子维得意地眯了眯眼睛。

帮人帮到底。李子维有板有眼地以家长口吻联络了班长弟弟。

合上手机，汇报成果：“他很乐意帮你们补习，时间也OK，但是要你们自己找补习地点。”

排除了人很多的32咖啡和路很远的昆布家，两个女生又陷入了新一轮困扰。

“如果你们不介意，可以去我家。”李子维看了一眼黄雨萱，表情略带犹豫地说：“离你们学校走路也就十分钟。”

女孩果然向他投以狐疑的眼光，“该不会是那个神……”

“那间房子很不错哦，晚上还能看夜景欸。”他好像在抢答她的问题，但眼神却望向一脸崇拜的昆布，仿佛正在诚意推荐最佳选项。

“黄雨萱，我们有救了啦！”好友激动地握住她的手。

虽然又要跟李子维有更多的牵扯，但想到满是红叉的生物考卷，黄雨萱还是决定以学业为重，在没有其他更好选择的情况下，也就接受了这个后来成为“家”的补习地点。

李子维拿出手机，先把自己的住址编写进讯息。

“你们留个电话给我，谢同学说晚点会联系你们问一下教科书内容之类的问题。”

好友脱口而出：“黄雨萱，你不是新买了手机，留你手机号啦！”

女孩迟疑了一下，向李子维报出一串数字。

没过多久，她的背包里传出了电话铃声。

李子维晃晃手机，“你也存一下我的号码，如果有补课时间调整什么的，可以提前跟我说。”

当天晚上，终于躺倒在床上的黄雨萱拿起手机。

新建讯息。手指飞快地打下一行字：“补习下周就开始，你这边OK吗？”

在黑暗中对着泛着白光的屏幕停顿了几秒。略带忐忑地选择收件人为“李子维”。

确认发送。

没过多久，新讯息进来：“可以，没问题。你这么晚还不睡？”

他在简讯里的语气和平时讲话不太一样。可能是看不见那张总是咧嘴笑的脸，感觉更像大人。

“准备睡了。接下来要麻烦你啦~谢谢~”

他很快回复：“不客气。晚安。”

黄雨萱回了“晚安”后没再收到新讯息。

又把对话看了两遍才关机。把手机塞到了歪鼻子小狗的屁股下。

春夜微凉，黄雨萱却莫名感到脸颊发烫。但她还是把被子裹紧了一些，仿佛怕静谧的夜泄露了她咚咚作响的心跳声。

补习计划顺利进行。周二、周四的晚上和周日上午，黄雨萱和昆布都会准时出现在李子维家。

台大资优生谢芝齐老师深受学生喜爱。每次补习后，两名高中生都会愤愤地说：“谢老师，如果一开始就是你教，我们现在肯定是生物小天后了啦！”

谢芝齐对小女生的夸奖报以儒雅的微笑，“现在努力也不迟啦！”随后，匆匆骑上机车去接打工下班的女友。

另一边，李子维的同事对他近期的行踪颇感好奇。此人一周总有这么两天踩着点迅速地下班走人，却会在晚上九点左右心情很好地回到公司加班。周日找他吃午餐也总说没空，下午又会拎着几杯咖啡来和大家一起赶工。

李子维没跟他们多做解释，事实上他也不知道如何解释。

他背靠在阳台上喝冰可乐。

明亮的客厅里，谢芝齐正在讲罗伯特·胡克，是他用显微镜首次发现了细胞。

昆布突然瞥见什么，把黄雨萱的生物书举起来给老师看。

书上的胡克被画上了乱糟糟的胡子和配饰。

三个人顿时笑出声。

黄雨萱笑起来与“斯文”一词完全不搭边，甚至可以称得上豪爽。嘴巴咧得牙床都快露出来，整个人前仰后合，不断发出呵呵哈哈的大笑声。

但是，这种发自内心的笑容，很漂亮，且极具传染力。

站在室外的李子维也忍不不住跟着扬起了嘴角。

如果非要为自己最近的行为找一个理由，李子维想，应该任何人都想离快乐近一点吧。

昆布中午吃坏了肚子，晚上没法去补习。下课安顿好她后，黄雨萱一个人也不知道吃什么，在校门口的便利店买了一包泡面就独自前往补习地点。

走到李子维家门口时，她闻到了空气中的泡面香。

于是，穿着围裙的李子维主动帮她把面一起煮了，还加赠了一颗溏心煎蛋。

因为经常见面，两人最近变得更为熟悉。

算朋友吧。黄雨萱想，反正不是上下辈，是那种可以随意开玩笑但又不会过分亲密的关系。

开动前，李子维倾倒醋瓶在面条上绕了五圈。

黄雨萱瞪直了眼睛，“你也太夸张了吧！这么喜欢吃醋！”

“你懂什么，这是我的style好不好。”他臭屁地朝她抬抬下巴，然后哧溜哧溜地吃了一大口。

“诶，黄雨萱，你有没有听过一个笑话。”

“什么笑话？”女孩抬头问。

李子维举着一筷子面条开始讲述：“就肉包和面条是好朋友啊，有一天他们意见不合，因为一点小事就打起来……”

“我听过这个啦！”黄雨萱笑着打断他，故作凶狠地说：“面条，不要以为你烫了头发，我就不认得你！”

两人笑作一团。

“其实我刚听到这个笑话的时候觉得超难笑的。”黄雨萱忘记最初是谁跟她讲的，只记得听完自己甩了对方一张扑克脸。

“我也是。但这个笑话后劲超强的，后来想起来整个笑翻。”

李子维嘴巴鼓鼓地说：“那你有没有听过续集？”

“还有续集哦？”

“对啊。话说泡面被海扁一顿之后……”

谢芝齐进门的时候，正巧听到笑话的第七集。

“……金针菇，不要以为你戴了帽子我就认不得你！”

刷着碗的李子维和站在水池边的黄雨萱笑得停不下来。

谢芝齐完全理解不了他们的笑点，只好假装翻看补习资料来化解此时此地独属于他的尴尬。

晚间补习结束后，李子维一般会开车送两个女生回学校。遇到天气好的时候，三人还会选择步行返校。

下课后，谢芝齐一如既往地骑着机车匆忙离开了。

李子维甩着车钥匙下楼，闻到风里飘荡着的细微花香。

“要不我们走走吧。”黄雨萱提议。

他欣然接受。

今晚不冷不热，有阵阵微风轻拂脸颊。天空中看不见月亮，只有路灯把两人的影子无限拉长。

走了一段，李子维见黄雨萱头低低的不知道在想什么。

“干嘛？有心事哦？有心事就说出来啊。”

“也没有啦。”黄雨萱攥了攥背包肩带，“就……前几天啊，杜齐闵来找过我。”

关于前男友的事，她连昆布都没多说，却不自觉地想跟这个目睹她失恋全过程又大她很多岁的男人聊一聊。

李子维转头看她，“蛤？烂肚脐？他来找你干嘛啦？”

“他说想跟我复合。”黄雨萱还记得收到杜齐闵简讯时瞬间窜上的怒气，“我跟他说有多远滚多远。”

“做得很好啊！”李子维称赞道。脑海中却浮现那时蹲在地上痛哭的她，仰起一张挂满泪痕的脸。

“你有没有谈过恋爱啊？”

李子维没想到突然被问到这样一个问题。“废话谈过啊！干嘛？”

女孩直言不讳：“那你失恋的时候有没有痛苦很久啊？为什么我分手后也不怎么想他，好像比普通感冒还痊愈得快。”

李子维回想了一下他在加拿大时的两段短暂恋情。明明对方都是他会喜欢的女生类型，但就是无法全情投入，于是两次都在交往没多久后就以和平分手告终。

“就是不够喜欢吧。”他缓缓开口。

因为不够喜欢，所以结束恋情时反而让他松了一口气。

“什么才叫真正的喜欢？”

持续两年的恋爱戛然而止，大哭一场后生活即刻恢复往常。

在被李子维点破前，黄雨萱一直不想承认自己就是不够喜欢杜齐闵。

交往时间并不能衡量喜欢的程度，分手时的那些眼泪更多的是为被骗的自己而流。

爱情是什么？

黄雨萱很想知道答案。

李子维目无焦点地看着前方，用几近温柔的声音回答：“大概就是……见不到ta的时候会很想很想ta吧。”

走入一条昏暗的小巷。

四季常青的茂密植物从两边老旧住宅的围墙上方攀爬而出，一丛丛的向路中央延伸。阴影占据了几乎三分之二的道路，只留下最中间一条窄窄的通道能被路灯照亮。

并排走着的两人自然地都往中间光亮处靠。直到碰到对方的手臂，才又沉默地往两边分开了些。

一阵风起，树叶沙沙作响。

它们可否知道，谁在想着谁，谁又在思念谁。

第三个路口。右转后道路瞬间开阔，路灯照得地面一片白晃晃。

“那……你有真正喜欢过一个人吗？”黄雨萱好奇追问。

李子维如实奉告：“没有。”

“不过……我好像一直在等某个人，ta从很久以前就住在我心里。我感觉，ta应该是我非常非常非常喜欢，很喜欢的一个人。”

不知道为什么要跟一个高中生说这些。但今晚似乎很适合讲心事。

“李子维你少女漫画看多了哦？”

美好气氛的粉红泡泡被黄雨萱一下子戳破。

犹如敞开一半的心扉被人一脚踹上，碰了一鼻子灰的某人气急败坏地喊：“小屁孩，你懂什么啊！”

“那你说的那个ta在哪里啦？”

“小朋友，你以为谈恋爱是写作业哦？没找到对的人翻一翻参考答案就知道ta在哪了。我知道的话还在这里跟你扯这么多，早就忙着谈恋爱去了好咩！”

原本十分钟的路程，两个人吵吵闹闹地走了好久。

那时是台北的四月。花快开好了。

李子维去加拿大前把房子钥匙给了黄雨萱。

租约还未到期，即使他不在，她们还是能够继续在老地方补习。只是每次上完晚课，谢芝齐都要完成李子维的嘱托，护送完两个女生才能去接女朋友。

补习中途，去上洗手间的黄雨萱在路过卧室时停了下来。

曾经，里面满满当当地摆放着衣柜、床还有一张绘图桌。

为了不影响上课，李子维特地把绘图桌从客厅搬到了卧室。

她们补习时，他常常一个人待在房间。几次上厕所路过，黄雨萱都看到他正专心地画着图。

暖色台灯照得他的侧脸轮廓温柔清晰。

棱角分明的下颚线，高挺的鼻子，微扬的嘴角让他好像时时刻刻都漾着笑意。

而如今，房间里一片空荡。

诶，李子维。

你找到你心里的那个人了吗？

关于真正喜欢的人，我好像有了参考答案。

我现在，好想好想他。

** BGM：寻人启事——徐佳莹  **

** 专辑《寻人启事》 **


End file.
